


You Can Call Me

by sdwolfpup



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man walks down the street</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to all of the people who participated in bringing it together, for all the many ways you helped. brynnmck (for support), fan_eunice (for squee), heresluck (for nitpicking), pipsqueaky (for the KEY clip change), renenet (for timing and making me breathe), and sisabet (for the summary). You all were so wonderful with your enthusiasm, too, which meant a lot to me. And huge patience thanks to greensilver, tzikeh, and anyone else I forced to watch this vid in the midst of my glee. This was truly a labor of love, and I appreciate your support during it. :)

Download it [here at my webspace](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/YCCM.zip). Or stream it here:

[You Can Call Me](https://vimeo.com/249947489) from [SDWolfpup](https://vimeo.com/user1033192) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[LJ post](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/337632.html)  
[Vimeo post](https://vimeo.com/249947489)


End file.
